Dangerous Twins
by Cesia
Summary: Two girls arrive that Trunks starts to like and Tibira gets jealous of them what will become of these twins? Please R & R. Thanx, Hikari
1. Prolouge

Dangerous Twins  
  
Dbz is not mine it is Akiri Toriama's. My friend, Neko (pmeginnes@aol.com), and I own some random characters so ask us first or pay the price of a cruel death from two insane dangerous evil authoresses! Mwa ha ha ha!!  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
"Another summer day in my beautiful garden with my darling Trunks waiting on me hand and foot."   
  
BRING! BRING!  
  
"Huh, what the?" I shrieked at the sound of my alarm clock waking me from an amazing dream just so that I can go to boot camp early enough. " Not today, I'm sleeping in." I groaned then I shut it off and lost myself in my pillow.  
  
About a minute later I heard Torlo yelling   
"Tibira, get up for boot camp I set your alarm right didn't I?"  
  
I quickly set my alarm to go off in a minute or so, then ran down still putting up my hair up in pigtails. "All ready!" I announced proudly.  
  
"Are you going to boot camp or preschool?" Torlo joked  
  
"Very funny Torlo" I sneered, all of a sudden I heard my alarm go off.  
  
"What the!" Torlo spun around " I know that you reset the alarm clock Tibira just fess up."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked innocently  
  
"You reset it" he tried to persuade me into telling him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." It seemed like we argued for hours because I had fixed my hair at least 5 times. Finally I glanced at the clock and said "Time for boot camp!" And ran out the door.   
  
  



	2. Twins

Dangerous Twins   
Chapter: 1  
Silent sisters speak  
  
'I really can't believe her' I thought to myself after she had flown away.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
"I'm so siked about our first day of 10th year boot camp, Alyssa!" I shrieked loud enough for the whole camp to hear me. I walked over to the building, glanced up at it, and thought to myself. 'When I step inside this building, I start a life of Punches, Black eyes, and a loss of beauty sleep; not to mention the overwhelming smell of sweaty guys. ' Oh well bye life of beauty sleep; and big, warm, bed and yummy breakfast. Here goes nothing' and I stepped into the office. Then I stepped outside again and strode over with Alyssa to the girl's bunk. We dropped our things next to some newcomers and made our way to the weight lifting area where I glanced in and saw trunks without a shirt on!   
  
* * * * * *  
  
I kept walking to the obstacle course until I noticed that Tibira was not with me then I yelled out "Tibira stop staring at Trunks," and began walking again. When Tibira finally caught up with me she screamed at me for yelling so loud that she was staring at Trunks.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"How could you do that to me you know I have something called a reputation or are you to self absorbed to care. Real friends do not treat their best friends like that so you must not be a real friend. Goodbye maybe those freshmen may be nicer then you are because they may have some self control and a smaller ego then you do. Therefore, unless you want me to blast you to pieces you can say goodbye to this super saiya-jin." I screamed ravenously implying that I was going to leave. Then I picked up my backpack and flew away. When I got to the weight lifting area to try to push to super saiya-jin lv.2 when I got to the amount of weights I needed Trunks was there so I blushed at him and left for the gravity room. When I got there I saw goten going super saiya-jin. Then shot a Kamehameha blast at the roof to deflect and started the drones at lv.5 They quickly started attacking and I knocked one out with a single punch, the rest were a bit harder. When the sunset I went to the mess hall for diner and saw Rashon with beer and chocolate cake. I shook my head disapprovingly then strode over to the counter to receive slop that looked like old oatmeal but they called it vegetable soup. I dumped it the trash and strode over to the new twins they looked older than but when I asked they were only13 years old.  
  
  
* * * * * *   
  
She walked up casual until she tripped over here own two feet. We snickered and said "Did you want something ditzoid?" Some purple haired boy looked over and nodded in agreement.   
* * * * * *   
  
"Stay away from Trunks, do anything else but stay away from Trunks!" I yelled harsh enough to get it through even Nappa's thick head. The bell rang and we all left the mess hall When we got to the bunks I fell right asleep.   
  
  



	3. The Fight

Dangerous Twins Chapter 2: The Fight  
  
"Aaahh! I'm late again! I'll never graduate at this rate! Torlo you're such a jerk! You shut off my alarm didn't you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed, today was the 5th day in a row that my stupid older brother had done this. "Your gonna have to pay. But not now because I gotta go!" I ran through the house and barely missed hitting the coat rack on my way out. I dashed down the street trying to be on time once this week. It turned out to be in vain today, like every other day. I got detention, like every other day. And I saw those twins flirting with Trunks, like every other day. I told them to back off too many times to count. It's time to stop this once and for all.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey sis, here she comes." I whispered to my twin sister. We both had brown hair and green eyes that matched perfectly; we might as well be one person.  
  
"Yeah, it's the ditz. (Laughs)" she whispered back. We had seen the girl before. She was Trunks's girl. Or so she thought. She'd told us to back off a time or two but other than that she kept her distance from him. I don't blame her from trying to keep us away though; he is pretty cute. We were just playing though. She doesn't know that though which is what makes it fun.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Look, both of you, if you want Trunks then fight me for him!" I screamed, the entire mess hall, and Trunks, looked at me. I blushed deeply and turned back to them. " I think its fair don't you, we're in equal levels. How about now, right after you tell me your names." The mess hall broke out in laughter. "I am Seamie "and I'm Seanie." They said in unison.  
  
Two hours later Seanie and Seamie are on the ground sweating and so is Tibira.  
  
"(Pant, pant) You won't win you know" I yelled. " (Pant) Neither will you. (Pant)" They both yelled. Eventually Tibira fell to the ground knocked unconscious. The twins laughed. "Ha! WE win this one so back - Aaahh!" I had awoken just in time, I grabbed Seamie's ankle. I chuckled and rose. "Just because I was unconscious doesn't mean I give up!" They retorted quickly, "Sorry but we thought it meant you lost." I quickly decided to check their power levels with my scouter. Both were twice my level. This is bad. Very bad. " I lose when I say I give up, we ARENT through here!" I stomped off thinking about how I could train to be as good as them. I decided to start waking up extra early and spar with Torlo. * * * * *  
  
'NO WAY!! I CANT BELIEVE YOU PLAN ON WAKING UP EARLY TO WORK!" My brother's words stung but id heard them before. "Please, Torlo? I need to beat them. Don't you get it?" I had already resorted to begging. "Please? You won't regret it, I promise!" "Fine, fine, whatever. Just go away will you? Your bugging me." He was entirely to blunt even when it was nice. parts of it. "Thank you sooooo much. I love you! - Love you! - Love you!" was ecstatic now and ran home to start training on my own. So that maybe I could beat Torlo soon.  
  
Questions? Comments? Flames? Email me at Chibiusa808@aol.com or submit them in your review. 


End file.
